The Price of Redemption
by StrawberryChipmunk
Summary: A selfless beauty, and a hideous beast—a magical evening, and a weakening curse. Love clashes in an impossible choice. Poetry and fanfiction about the Beast when he lets Belle go
1. One Night

**One Night**

"You must tell her!" instructs Lumiere

As my valet does my hair.

My mind warrs in a fierce debate

Do I even have a chance to escape my fate?

"My skill with words was never the best,"

I object while I'm getting dressed.

"Well," he says "For a start,

Speak whatever is in your heart."

Finally I open the door leading to the stairs

And I find you are already there.

Dressed in light and cloth of gold,

With endless patience and kindness untold.

As we dine, by some strange chance

You pull me out of my seat to dance.

We dip and turn, spinning and twirling,

Your golden skirts continually swirling

As I hold you in my arms,

I am helpless to resist your charms.

Upon my chest you lay your head,

As naturally as it would rest on your bed.

After a time, the music slows,

Ebbing to nothing as the candles burn low.

We go outside into the night,

With the stars as our only light.

Now before me is laid a choice:

Do I dare my feelings voice?

But when I see your face… "What's wrong?"

It turns out that for your father you long.

"There might be a way," I state,

"For you to see him on this night so late."

I lead you to the enchanted rose—

Suspended in space as it glows.

From a table I proceed to claim

A silver mirror, and I explain:

"It can show you anything that you wish to see.

Anything at all, in perfect clarity."

You ask to see your father, with all of your might.

The magical mirror glows with light

Soon wrinkles begin to mar your brow,

And I wonder what's going on now.

At last, "He's sick!" you finally exclaim,

The sound of your voice filled with worry and pain.

"He may be dying, and he's all alone,"

But that is my fate if I let you go.

One life to save, one life to take,

And I know what choice I must make.

"Then… you must go to him," I say,

Relinquishing my chance to ever see day.

The rose petals are falling,

Soon the Beast will come calling.

My memories will die,

And my spirit will cry:

"Was it really worth the cost of my life

To safe the one I loved from heart-wrenching strife?"

My heart says "Yes. Your love was true."

But it didn't know how to love until I met you.

They say that it's better to have loved and then lost,

But when have they ever counted the cost?

Soon we will know how true was their sight,

For now I enter into the night.


	2. Poem

Light

Within the darkness

Hope

Where there was none

You

Gave this all to me

But

My story was already done

Lost

And wandering alone

Doomed

Forever cursed

You

Saw the best in me

But

I can only see the worst

Pain

In my twisted form

Rage

Consumed my being

You

Were selfless and good

But

I was callous and unseeing

Saved

From hopeless torment

Sealed

To endless heartbreak

You

Are a redeeming angel

But

Never could I a good man make

Beauty

Came into my life

Love

The meaning I now know

You

Are my saving grace

But

I have to let you go


	3. The Balcony

The Beast led her to the balcony, and seated Belle on a stone bench before joining her. This was the time when he should tell Belle how he felt, but how to broach the subject? Rubbing the back of his neck, he finally decided that he should just say it—but only if it seemed like Belle returned his sentiments.

"Belle..." he began, his heart pounding.

She looked up with a smile, her beautiful eyes reflecting the light of the stars. Scooting closer and taking her small gloved hands, he was able to muster the courage to continue. "Are you… _happy_ here with me?"

"Yes," Belle answered, her melodic voice giving the answer he desperately needed to hear. The Beast gathered his thoughts, preparing to voice his feelings; but when he again focused on Belle, she was looking away, far off into the distance.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing something was wrong.

She turned back towards him, a look of wistful melancholy upon her features, but didn't meet his gaze. "If only I could see my father again, just for a moment."

Belle looked up into his eyes as she said those final words, and shame wracked the Beast's thoughts. It had been nigh to six months since Belle came to the castle, but never once had he considered what happened to the old man he had cast out. Yet, looking at the sincere longing evident in Belle, he was sure she thought about it every day.

After a moment, she looked away and softly added "I miss him so much."

The manner in which Belle forlornly stated her feelings, without even the thought of a single plea for release, made her words cut deep into the heart and conscience of the Beast. He could let her go to see her father—but the spell wasn't broken. Every day the once-beautiful rose wilted further, each softly falling petal hammering a nail in the coffin of his doom. If only there was another way for Belle to see her father, a way other than leaving…

The magic mirror! It could show Belle her father. Leaning closer to her downcast face, the Beast said "There is a way."

Her eyes shot to his own, hope shining within their depths, and the Beast's conscience was assuaged. Belle was happy here, and he could give her the glimpse of her father that would remove that lingering sadness. The Beast arose, gently pulling her to her feet. As he began to lead her back inside, Belle questioned "What do you mean? How can I see my father?"

"Wait and see," he said, glancing down at her.


End file.
